Something's Missing
by passionate009
Summary: Where on earth is there a place for monsters, outside the mind of human children; there is none. I’ve lived every where the sun shines little and hidden in the places where it’s abundance is great, and still I wander looking for what is missing. T Teen.
1. Somethings Missing

**_A/N: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! this is not the first chapter its something to get you started a lil Edwardian thought. :)_**

**Something's missing**

**Stars are points of reason, of light; but still nothing to "live" for. Nothing to look forward to in the days to come, days that feel like simple hours in comparison to the shadow of **

**my previous existence. Days like hours, weeks like days, months like years; so what's left? No surprise, no more fear and unlike the other 6 members of my family; no love. **

**What is love to me? I love my family each one with their vast personalities and familiar traits, but they each have their partner.**

**A reason to go through this mind numbing existence. **

**What reason have I to continue on, "living a life" that is not my own. Edward Masson died, a very long time ago. Since then I have been Edward Cullen, the son of Carlisle Cullen **

**and soon after Esme Cullen. Since the day that my human body became stone, turned to something so unnatural so uncontrollable yet so remarkable I could not find the missing **

**piece. As years went by our family grew, first with Rosalie; who Carlisle had intended to be for me, ironically we ended up fighting like siblings from the moment she had **

**awoken. Then with Emmett, who Rosalie had found half mauled by a bear. She was so captivated by his being that she resisted the urge to kill him until she reached Carlisle, in **

**turn Emmett faced the fire to be "saved". **

**Carlisle had never taken a single life, he fought through the blood lust. He hadn't even taken our lives, each one of us had been on the verge of death. Myself of an early **

**epidemic, Esme of self conclusion, Rosalie of cruelty, and Emmett of his favorite food the bear. **

**The final two members of our family had found each other and then found us, by vision. My closest sister Alice has the gift of seeing the future through visions and found her **

**mate Jasper with this gift and in turn found us. **

**Each member of our family has been given a gift, thought to be an attribute of our past life enhanced as the rest of our being had been in our change. I can see the thoughts of **

**everyone around me, Emmett is stronger than the advanced strength of the average vampire, Jasper can feel others emotions, Esme is extremely loving, Carlisle has the ability **

**to resist blood, and by my standards Rosalie is intensely vein.**

**On top of our gifts we are each more graceful than any human, our strength and speed are incomparable, our skin hard and cold as stone and sparkles in the light as if it were **

**diamond. As if this weren't enough our teeth are sharper than razor blades, we appear beautifully appealing and our scent is sweet and enticing.**

**Where on earth is there a place for monsters, outside the mind of human children; there is none. I've lived every where the sun shines little and hidden in the places where it's **

**abundance is great, and still I wander looking for what is missing. **


	2. 1 Desicions

**_A/N: Hey its passionate009 sorry this is going to be a short chaptered story completely thorugh. I guess its the way i can write as of now, between working and family..hard to find the time. But ive decided that writing is somthing i need to stay sane regaurdless to how poorly i do so. ANYWAYS I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARA's just borrowing them.. lol Enjoy.. and please review, its nice to hear from you peeps and sheeps. :) _**

**Chapter 1**

**(Alice-POV)**

**The familiar feeling of a vision coming creeps onto me, my family is planning to head to Forks, but Edward wants to go on his own. I can see in his eyes he is looking for **

**something, for someone. He hugs each of us kissing our mothers head lightly before taking off out the back door of Tanya's Alaskan home. My sight returns to Jasper and **

**Emmett playing video games in the living room as it was before my foresight told me of Edwards plan. I can only see what has been decided and since people aren't that **

**decisive the future can change a great deal in only a matter of moments. I got up from the corner of the tan leather chair and moved to the room where my brother was staying. **

**I knocked on the door, and Edward was already sighing knowing my thoughts. "Edward, maybe you should go to forks with us the person you are looking for might be there?" **

**Edwards head shook he placed his hand on the bridge of his nose warding off the migraine that was impossible for him to feel. " Alice, I think the person I'm looking for is me, **

**and maybe not maybe just something to exist for. A reason, a purpose for me to go through time and actually live rather than exist. I seriously don't know that I could go **

**through yet another four years of high school, pointlessly sitting through classes when I've read all the medical books Carlisle owns. Ironically it sucks the "life" out of me."**

**I shook my head his mind was made up, and as my vision had shown Edward said his good byes to our family. We thanked Tanya and headed to Forks Washington, a **

**wonderfully rainy town where our favorite house was located on the outskirts of town down a long curvy lane hidden in trees. It was a Victorian style home that Esme had **

**made her own, the entire back wall was glass so that the sun could shine in and we could see the small creek and meadow that our home was situated in. Finally home as we **

**walked through the door, flying through we all removed the protective coverings from the furniture and began to clean so that Esme could relax. Jasper and I made our way to **

**our room so that I could shop for our new clothes, we hadn't been to our home in years it seemed when truly it had been decades. **

**Each couple made themselves comfortable in the small town where on most days we could move freely amongst the townsfolk as if we were human, they always stayed a good **

**distance away as if a deep reliable instinct were telling them of our danger. But the sun hid behind the clouds so no one would see our diamond skin sparkle in the light. **

**It was around midnight when I had a vision of Edward on his way home when he met a strange vampire about to attack a girl who he had seemingly kidnapped. Edward **

**instantly felt a pull towards the girl and leaped to protect her just as the vampire knocker her unconscious. Edward was running her in his arms a determined caring, but **

**thirsting look in his eyes. I ran to the family room with Jasper in tow, we needed to hold a family meeting and we needed to pull together quick because this girl was in need of **

**help.**


	3. 2 Control

**_A/N: Ello all. Once more I do not OWN TWILIGHT I simply barrow the charas for a little while. :P Review please.. as always it is nice to hear from you sheeps peeps and bunnys! ha added a cute animal to the list, im in the mood for easter.. idk why? ayways.. tell me your thoughts?!_**

**Control **

**(Edward's point of view)**

**Finding myself was hurting my family more than I had originally planned, Esme was unable to handle our family apart particularly when it was because of an inner demon **

**reeking havoc over my soul. Maybe Alice was right, maybe she knew she was right but wanted me to figure it out on my own so I could fully appreciate what it is that I'm **

**missing. I still don't know, what it is that I need to find it. There's no way that I could possibly go on with out knowing. **

**I had been running for hours just thinking, finding dead ends rather than answers. The wind changed direction and I could smell the trail of an unfamiliar vampire, and as I **

**recognized that scent a second hit me like a ton of bricks. The scent was that of blood, beautifully disgusting. I wanted it so much it hurt I was headed straight for it hoping it **

**was gone before I reached it, I could see a vampire toying with a young girl and decided to side track so that I wouldn't end up on top of them. **

**And then I heard his thoughts, but not hers. As I got closer his thought burned into my brain, abuse and rape among blood lust on his mind. And then I seen her brown eyes, not **

**just brown eyes; gorgeous and soft, innocent brown eyes. Tears rolling down her full pink cheeks, fear practically dripping from her face. How could that monster hurt the poor **

**Angel?**

**I decided then I had to save her, and I had to hurry because the blood lust was getting to be too much for his minuscule control. The Angel closed her eyes and luckily the wind **

**changed, I lunged at the disgusting vampire just as he hit her; knocking her unconscious with little effort how is that even fair? I caught her before she hit the ground and I **

**placed her on the ground yards away form the beast. He cursed me and I knew I had to disable him quickly, I charged him and dismantled his body and threw the various parts **

**miles from each other knowing it would take a long time for him to come together. Enough time for me to call Carlisle and warn him, enough time that Emmet and Jasper could **

**dispose of him properly. I hit the speed dial for Carlisle and gently picked the angel up. The monster had hit her hard enough that she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, **

**Carlisle answered on the second ring. "Edward, Alice told us already. What is your exact location so that your brothers can burn his remains?" I spat an answer to him, "10 miles **

**past Forks, north! Tell Jasper he should be wary her scent is a lot to handle and its everywhere. Ill be there in 15 minutes be ready for her." I closed the phone in such a rush **

**that it broke, her scent was still in my throat and my mouth I could taste her. The only thing that kept me from devouring her was everything else about her. She was small, and **

**her dark mahogany hair fell in waves flowing in the wind created by my speed. Those eyes set in a heavenly heart shaped face; she had skin so warm and soft. Her cheeks were **

**a permanent shade of soft pink and her lashes were as long as the horizon. Her petite figure conformed to my stone chest, just as if she belonged there. And with out realizing it **

**I had found what I was looking for, an angel that was worth going to hell for.**

**(Alice Point of view) **

**Edward had our entire family running around in panic Jas and Emmett had left as soon as I had told them to do so, Esme and I were helping Carlisle prepare for a coma patient **

**because I couldn't see when she would wake up, partly because that depended on Edwards will power. I would see him a mess beside her one moment and the next covered in **

**blood high tailing it to Alaska. It was slowly becoming more clear that she would be with us for a long time, and knowing how Edward would feel I didn't say anything more than **

**he's almost here. **

**Rosalie who had been watching called in to us that she could see Edward, just as we had brought the last monitor into the living room Edward flew into the room. He placed her **

**gently onto the bed and flew out of the house to get some air. Carlisle busied himself by checking her vitals and performing a full check up, Esme was his nurse giving him what **

**he would need as he needed it. **

**I went to Edward and gave him the hug that he needed from his little sister. "You saved her Edward, you found her just in time. I could see how hard it was for you to control **

**yourself and what you did was so brave."**

**He frowned and opened his mouth and closed it again, he paced in our yard his hands on his head. "What do I do? Where does she belong? How will we ever explain the vampire **

**that kidnapped her, or the one who "saved" her? I can't even hear her thoughts?" **

**This I had not seen, I stood back from him letting myself and Edward see everything; searching through my futuristic visions I could only find one girl missing from town. **

**"Isabella Swan" Edward and I both said her name aloud. We could see the police Chief Swan sending out teams of search parties looking for his 17 year old daughter, as it had **

**turned out she had just moved to Forks. Her mother lived in Phoenix, Arizona and Isabella came to Forks because her mother remarried and was traveling with her new husband **

**Phil who played baseball. **

**Edward lowered his hands and we both went to tell Carlisle the news, as we entered the room Edward panicked. **

**(Edwards point of view)**

**Alice and I had learned of Isabella's family and short bits of her life, what a selfless and flawless angel. Alice and I made our way to Carlisle some what relieved that we knew **

**where Isabella belonged. I couldn't hear Carlisle or Esme's thoughts, and it panicked me. Something must be wrong with her, "Carlisle what's wrong why are you blocking your **

**thoughts from me?"**


	4. 3 Fate

**Fate**

**(Carlisle point of View)**

**Just as Edward rushed in questioning our silence Alice went blank faced having a vision, I would assume of the girls condition. Edward would find out from Alice's foresight rather than a loving family member. Alice wouldn't be able to hide this from him, her mind was uncontrolled while her vision played in her mind; and in Edwards.**

**(Alice Point Of View) **

**I followed Edward back into the room where Isabella had been laid, he questioned the silence of our parents minds and then the vision hit me; hit Us.**

**Isabella and a younger Native American boy Jacob were speaking, she was trying to explain to him that everything was fine, she still cared for him; but she couldn't be with him with out knowing what this strange pull to Edward was. The boy hit a tree and broke his hand, Bells as her called her started to cry and she took him to his home on the Reservation; someone came in and I could no longer see Isabella and her boyfriend. **

**I then faded into another vision of Edward pacing, by Isabella's bed in her home in forks; where she lived with her father Charlie. Isabella Woke, to Edward gently placing his fingers on her cheek. "Bella we need to talk, Carlisle says your condition is worsening. You're going to die unless we stop it Bella." **

**And then into a third, Bella was driving her truck to the reservation and she disappeared. **

**The final and shortest of my visions of the day was one of Bella and myself sitting in my room talking and laughing. We both knew that we would be the best of friends and I could feel love for her already.**

**When I could finally see the present I shook my head trying to release myself from the daze I had been in, multiple visions were harder to understand. They were often broken up, mismatched and out of order, Edward and I exchanged a look as we both tried to understand the meaning. I looked to Carlisle and Esme for some sort of answer about Bella.**

**(Edwards point of view)**

**Alice's visions where so confusing, I needed an answer from Carlisle. **

**I looked from Alice to our father who was looking at Isabella, "The girl." I corrected him. "Her name is Isabella." **

**He then glanced to me and then back to the angel that had my family so concerned. He continued. "Isabella had a concussion that could be causing bleeding in her brain, I'll have to take her to the hospital to check that; but well also have to find and tell her family." **

**Alice walked to Isabella's side, touching her face as if she were touching the face of her baby sister. "Bella's from Forks, she's the daughter of Charlie Swan the police Chief." **

**I then gently picked Isabella my angel up and we all moved to the Volvo; Alice, Carlisle and I were taking her to the hospital. Esme was to call the hospital and alert them of the girl that I had found along the side of the road, and upon arrival Alice was to call Charlie swan to let him know his daughter had been found. **

**Carlisle had been given a job at the hospital upon moving into forks, so the staff already knew who he was. Everyone was shocked that the knew Dr.'s son had found Police chief Swans daughter, upon coming into town. One nurse made note that Isabella was lucky I had decided to come later than my family due to vacationing with a friend's family. Another older nurse nodded her head. "Must have been fate, you're her own personal guardian angel." **

**I laughed to myself, hum angel. I nodded my head toward the nurse, but I was inwardly shaken with disgust to the monster that I knew I was. **

**Carlisle and the nurses performed all the appropriate tests on Isabella while Alice and I sat in the waiting room, being away from her would have killed me had I been human. Alice had informed the nurse at the front desk that Charlie Swan needed to be alerted that his daughter had been found and when a man that could only be Charlie entered the room Alice and I stood at once . **

**Alice bounded to Chief Swan and stuck her hand in his and shook it. "My name is Alice Cullen, and this is my brother Edward Cullen; Edward found Isabella on his way to our new home hear in forks. Our father is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and he and the nurses are performing all the tests to show Isabella's injuries. You'll have to wait with us, for her safety of course."**

"**Oh, ump…I'm Chief of Police Charlie Swan. Do you know if she's okay?"**

**I shook his hand as Alice had and shook my head no. " She was unconscious when I got to her, but my father will do everything he can to help her." I then pointedly looked to Alice as to signify that she should ask why Isabella had been on the road alone.**

**Alice spoke to me in her thoughts. "Your right, we would have no way of knowing she had been kidnapped."**


	5. 4 Questions

**Questions…**

**APOV**

"**Chief Swan, may I ask why Isabella was on that road alone?"**

**Charlie immediately went from shock to anger to fear, human emotions were so readable. **

**Charlie answered with a professional edge "Please kids call me Charlie in this situation I'm a father before I'm chief." **

**Edward and I each nodded, Charlie continued quickly. "Bella was supposed to be headed to Jakes for Billy's birthday I was on my way there when I was notified that you had found her on the road. Did you see and old chevy anywhere near her? Nearest I can see she must have been headed to the reservation…"**

**Edward straightened and answered; only I could see his obvious pain to the mention of Isabella's boyfriend. "She was alone, I didn't pass any vehicle before or after I found her. Does her boyfriend know not to expect her?" **

**Charlie shook his head "Jake and Bells aren't exactly dating... That's a bit complicated in itself, but your right; Edward was it? I should call down so Jake can come up. I know he'll want to be here when she wakes up; "boyfriend or boy-friend"." **

**Charlie then walked to the front desk and used the phone. **

**For the 15 minutes it took Jacob to arrive Edward and Charlie debated the different scenarios that could have taken place, Charlie had asked Jacob to run to the Swan home to see where Bella's truck was; Jacob said the boys from the reservation would check it out. **

**Edwards point of view**

**Just as Charlie had thought that maybe Bells, as he called her, might have went for a walk and gotten lost and hit her head Jacob came through the doors. **

**We all stood to meet him and I knew right away that I would not like this boy, Jacob immediately spoke to Charlie. **

"**Charlie her truck is still in the drive way, I told her if it broke down I'd come an get her. Geez if she tried walkin' to the Res and tripped er somethin' I'm never forgive myself for not pickin' her up!"**

**Charlie shook his head, "Slow down kiddo this is Edward and his Sister Alice. Edward found Bella on his way back into town." **

**I put my hand out to shake Jacobs and he grasp it firmly as if to prove his manhood. **

**He spoke directly to me then, "Thank you for finding my Bells Edward;**

**I'd never forgive myself if she were seriously hurt on my account."**

**I nodded and hid my distaste for his claim on Isabella; I would have to find out just how deep that claim actually went. **

**And then I heard what at first I thought was Jacob speaking, only when I looked at him did I realize that it was his thoughts.**

"**He had better not have touched my Bells or Ill break his freakin' neck."**

**I looked to Alice to see that she was seeing the Nurse in a vision… Poor sweet Bella was stirring in her unconsciousness and had a fever, we would be called to her room immediately.**

**Jacobs Point of View**

**He had better not have touched my Bells or Ill break his freakin' neck, I can't believe Bells could be so stubborn that she wouldn't even call to tell me she needed me to pick her up; but that's just it with Bella she can't admit she needs me. As stubborn as she is, I truly love that crazy girl. I'm not whole with out her and I wish she'd realize the same. **

**Maybe she would if the guys on the res weren't all wrapped up in the legends or our tribe. Werewolves... Vampires... pssh. Please the only werewolf I know of if the one Quill turns into when he smells pizza.**

**I then noticed the short pixie like girl turning to face the hall behind her, and then a nurse came through. She said something to Charlie and he turned to me and the others. **

"**Come on kids we can go see her, the three of you can wait in the hall while I talk to Dr. Cullen." **

**Wait in the hall? He knows Bella will want to see me?! What if she isn't awake yet...?**

**We made it to her room and I leaned against the wall in the hallway waiting for my turn to see my beautiful Bells. **

**Finally after what seemed like hours Charlie came out with the Dr.; who looked way to young to be a dad or a dr., Charlie put his hand on my shoulder. "She's still out kiddo but you kids are welcome to sit with her." **

**The little spike haired girl jumped to Charlie's side, "Charlie you look like you could use a bite to eat, lets go to the cafeteria the boys can sit with her while your gone."**

**I patted Charlie and nodded my head hoping Edward or what ever his name was would feel the need to join them, but when I walked in Bella's room he followed.**

**I took the seat next to her bed and he took the seat on the opposite side, what's he think he's doing? I sighed out loud and picked Bella's hand up an kissed it. Surely he'd get that she's my girl, whether she knows it yet or not…**

**He looked at me pointedly and asked "Why would she walk alone on the road?"**

**I gave Him look, and he looked down at her fragile body. This pissed me off, "She's stubborn thinks she can do everything on her own."**

**Time for some questions of my own, "How did you get her here?"**

**He smiled at me then a cocky smile that I'd love to nock off his pretty boy mug, and he answered. " I carried her to my car and picked up my father and we brought her here, but my question is shouldn't you have picked her up, or would that have made her feel uncomfortable since you aren't her boyfriend?"**

**Now I definitely wanted to nock that smug look off his face, but I felt Bells move and heard her soft breathing pick up, he did too and hit the nurses call button.**


	6. 5 Bad Dreams

**Bad Dreams**

**Bellas Point of View**

**All I could hear was my sunshine and my savior in a whispered argument. Where am I? I remember… what do I remember? It all seems so groggy and dream like. Even now am I dreaming, if I am it's a night mare. I hear myself make a noise and a button being pushed. This must be real my head is killing me, even the door opening sounds to loud. **

"**ugh." I stretched and rubbed my eyes before opening them.**

**Jake stood and touched my cheek, "finally sleepy you woke up, how are you feeling?" **

**Before I could answer a nurse spoke, "I'll find Dr. Cullen he'll want to check her out."**

**I looked around him, and realized I was in a hospital bed surrounded by Jake and a beautiful boy I didn't know. "Oh, no! Jake what did I do?" **

**Jake sat on the side of my bed, "You didn't do anything Hun, just sit back and relax." **

**I shook my head I had to have done something but I couldn't remember today's date let alone what had happened to have gotten me here. I looked back at the beautiful boy who seemed familiar but who I couldn't possibly know. "Who are you? Did I hurt you too? Why are we here?" **

**Jakes husky voice combined with the boys smooth one said "Calm down." When they realized they had both said it the boy looked from me to Jake then back to me.**

"**Isabella you haven't done anything wrong, but your head is hurt pretty badly so please lay still until my father can clear you."**

**I shook my head which surprisingly hurt, "Your father?"**

**Edward smiled, "My father is Dr. Cullen, and he's been caring for you."**

**The door opened and in walked a very young very attractive man wearing a white coat and dress clothes. **

"**Hello Isabella, My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm very pleased to meet you though I wish it were on better terms."**

**I nodded my head which had began to pound widely at all the confusion.**

"**It seems you've hit your head somehow, do you remember anything?"**

**I looked at his sheepishly "No Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry I don't." **

**He nodded his head, "That's quite alright, Edward my son found you along the side of the road knock out, I'm afraid were just as clueless as you are as to what happened today. But no worries dear it should return to you within a few days…" **

**I looked to Edward at the mention of his name, Edward… hum. So he found me? What on earth was I doing walking on the road...? Which road?**

**I looked from Edward then to Jake and back again, "Thank you Edward for finding me… how did you find me anyway?"**

**Edward seemed a bit embarrassed and answered slowly. "I was on my way into town after vacationing with a friend from home." **

"**Lucky me." I would have more questions for this strangely beautiful boy later, when I could speak to him alone.**

**Dr. Cullen then announced that my father was on his way to see me and that I could leave as soon as the paper work was finished, but I would have to come back for more tests in one week to determine if any further damage had been done. Jacob helped me out of bed and to the cruiser, much to my distaste. Jacob stayed at my house for the night sleeping on the couch with me in his arms which had become the norm though he wasn't my boyfriend, he was the only companion I had here in forks; or any where else for that matter.**


End file.
